


Just Relax

by ViThePotato



Series: ShenZed Works [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Before Jhin, Blow Jobs, Lemon, Let them be happy while they can, M/M, Massage, Porn whit some Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Jhin, Translation, Water Sex, Young Love, Young Shen, young Zed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViThePotato/pseuds/ViThePotato
Summary: Being the Grand Master's son could be very tiring and stressful, but Zed would always be willing to make Shen feel good. Maybe feel too good.





	Just Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again bringing my two favorite ninjas, now as young secret lovers (I LOVE imagining them kissing hidden in places of Kinkou monastery). What can I do? This ship has to sail.
> 
> You already know: I'm Brazilian so this was translated from Portuguese and bla-bla-bla.
> 
> Good reading!

Shen was tired and covered with sweat inside the fighting kimono, the fact that the sun had already gathered on the horizon meant nothing to someone suffocated in one's clothing.

Spending the day in intense training was something he was used to, but some days were worse than others and that was one of them. Kusho liked to force him to a point just beyond the boundary of the young son's body, claiming that his burden was greater than the other acolytes of Kinkou and that therefore he should always be striving harder than them. One day he would be the leader, the Eye, he would have been an example from now on showing himself strong, relentless and several words to inspire him that at that moment they were only annoying.

Of course, he accepted without question, even if he was exhausted and there is very little to fall anywhere on the path he walked. The path would take him to Lake Hirana, his favorite place when he needed peace, quiet, and hot water outside the bathroom, where everyone was talking, which he did not want now.

His shoulders were killing him, the stress and tension coupled with muscle fatigue teasing him while he walked. She was seventeen and knew it would grow more and more tiring as she grew older. Complaining was not an option, so he squeezed his pace, motivated by the relaxation he always found when he was isolated on Lake Hirana, further down from such a beautiful full moon.

Minutes after a painful walk, Shen arrived at the destination, smiling at the crystal clear water lit by the moon's silver light and satisfied with the silence broken only by the soft rustle of the leaves of the trees around. The heavy white fighting kimono quickly fell to the ground next to the underclothes, revealing tanned skin adorned with bruises, bruises and scars on well-defined and developed muscles.

Shen let out a heavy sigh as he entered the naturally heated water, sitting in any way as if he could melt in there, but not before throwing a generous amount of water into his face and hair.

He did not want to think about anything, he wanted to let the water clear his mind and his body of all the weariness that the long day put on itself. Then, with her eyes closed and her body more and more inert, she did not realize how long she had been there, and so she would go on for much longer ... if a pair of hands had not been placed over her eyes.

Shen smiled, not bothering that he could not open his eyes.

"Zed."

"What makes you sure?" the unmistakable voice of the young ninja asked, the smile very noticeable to Shen even though he could not see it.

"Those soft little girl hands can only be yours," Shen replied, his smile rising, "and only you know I like to come here."

Zed's hands moved away from the blond's face and went to wet hair, removing the locks from Shen's forehead and caressing with a delicacy that only existed when he was alone with him. Shen wanted to resist the urge to look at him, but was not able to, so he leaned back to see the pretty red-eyed ninja and somewhat rebellious black hair sitting on the bank above him.

Sometimes Zed, in his light skin and discreet smiles, was so beautiful that it irritated Shen. His fingers stroked the scalp and gold threads, as he smiled at something the blonde did not quite know what it was.

"You look tired to me." Zed said, still moving his hair to Shen's liking. "Has Kusho taken you so hard again?"

"Oh, you have no idea ... au!" The blond exclaimed as he felt his shoulders aching with the strain of his neck stretched back.He lowered his head hastily, moving it carefully to test the muscles of his shoulders. "I'm in tatters. "

Zed removed his hands from Shen, and there were long moments of silence where it was possible to hear the red-eyed boy removing his own clothes and leaving them on the same grass. Shen wanted to look at it, see Zed's complete nakedness and watch the moments when his skin was exposed, but he feared to invade his privacy.

Then he was content to see the beautiful naked torso as the boy sat next to him on some rock to stand still above Shen, who raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"I'll give you a hand. Sit in front of me."

Shen did not quite get it right away, but he obeyed his boyfriend, leaning back on the rock where Zed sat. A few moments later there were a pair of soft hands on her shoulders, starting a more than welcome massage there, making the blonde let out a long sigh of satisfaction. He meant that Zed did not have to bother doing that, however, as his hands made the right moves and pressures to try to remove tension from the muscles Shen was feeling so good that he could not go against it.

If Zed eventually desisted from the promising ninja life, he would have an excellent future as a massage therapist. God, he was good at it: his fingers pressed against his muscles to force them to relax, he made circular movements with his fingers, and even when he pressed harder, it was good. Shen felt a smile filled with satisfaction in his own face as his muscles relaxed more and more, the pain giving way to a relaxation that he did not remember having already felt.

He did not even know how much time had passed, but he was smiling with his body resting on Zed's, too immersed in it to care. Shen loved her moments alone with Zed, when they could be affectionate with each other and act like the couple they were. This is a dangerous secret, they knew, but those moments were too good to fear the future.

"Do you feel better?" Zed asked, smiling.

"Why did not you ever do this to me before?" Shen asked, almost silly and soft in the hot water.

"It's my secret weapon, I can not use it any time." Zed was saying as he went completely into the water, but he did not sit next to him as expected, but rather on his thighs.

Shen felt her cheeks warm up at once with Zed's sudden closeness and nakedness, and he felt foolish about it. They were boyfriends, there was nothing strange about it, but the beauty of Zed would always be disconcerting to him. His urge was to kiss him, to hold him tightly as he could, but the other boy's hands went around his neck, making divine movements and pressures in the nape of his neck.

A sound a little embarrassing left his lips as he closed his eyes and returned to relax. He was flushed, wet and with his mouth half open, a beautiful sight for Zed, even if he did not know it.

"You look beautiful like that," Zed said, biting his lip as he smiled.

Whenever he did that it was as if Shen was hit by a punch in the chest.

"It's funny _you're_ saying that." the blonde sighed before saying, moving the black strands of Zed's hair, loving the closeness to the wonderful and naturally sensual crimson eyes. It was more than just good to be in the hot water with his beloved's body so close to his.

Zed, taking advantage of the fact that he already had his hands on the back of his neck, pulled Shen to him, kissing him with immediate fervor. The blonde tightened the waist of the handsome boy above him, keeping close while his lips intertwined and his tongues met with intensity and synchronicity, making him feel shivers in the body as if kissing him for the first time. Zed had very good manners to instigate him more in the middle of the kiss, like the wonderful bites on his lips and the suctions on his tongue.

But now, both naked, Shen felt hotter and hotter, everything in his body screamed to continue clinging to Zed. He could feel his hands coming down his pectoral and abdomen, making little pressures as if he still massaged him, so good that the blond found himself grunting in the kiss, almost out of breath. His wet lips drooped, the taste of Zed's tongue exhilarating Shen, who pressed against him almost forgetting they were in the water.

Then one of Zed's hands passed gently on his cock, and at that moment he realized that he had a growing erection between his legs, as another grunt left his lips at the touch. Zed pulled away from him enough to stare at him with narrow red eyes, seeming to like something in his expression.

"Zed ... I ..."

"Shh," Zed whispered, placing his forefinger over her mouth and then pulling off her thighs. "Sit on the edge. "

Shen imagined the goal, but curiosity guided him to obey his boyfriend and sit on the edge of the lake. It was not the first time Zed wanted to please him, and yet it was strange to have his erection exposed to him, then to lose his breath when his handsome face approached his cock was inevitable.

His cheeks should be as red as the eyes that stared at him. He had never done this before, nothing but hands.

"Zed, y- you do not need ..."

But Zed just smiled and ran his tongue over the blond's glans, sighing heavily at the sensation. His erection grew harder every moment and anticipation only helped with that.

"Relax, Shen." she whispered again, looking deep into her eyes as she brushed her lips against his cock. "And enjoy."

And, in fact, it was no sacrifice for Shen to obey him. Zed's mouth wrapped its length easily, tongue caressing the entire limb just before starting slow and sinuous movements on the hardened limb. Shen bit down not to moan loudly, but it was too hard not to show how good it was, a pleasure incomparably superior to his hands or even to Zed's hands. Her eyes fluttered and her breathing was uncompensated, every movement and suck of her boyfriend was maddening.

Shen brought her hand into Zed's hair, gently closing in on the rebellious strands, using very high control not to force her boyfriend's movements. Moans contained escaped his mouth as Zed's moved with a little more impetus in his cock, pulling away from him to catch his breath, and yet licking it at length in the process.

"Z- Zed ..." Shen groaned, staring into malicious red eyes as their owner still ran his mouth over his cock.

"I wish you could see for yourself now, Shen." Zed murmured in a hoarse voice.

In the next second he again took his cock in his mouth, immediately making movements without calm or care. Zed sucked, and his tongue massaged every inch of his penis, which now flowed with the fluid of pre-enjoyment. Shen tightened his black hair to move Zed, who tightened his thighs for support and looked at him in an infernally exciting way, taking him so deep into his mouth that the blond was afraid he choked on his size.

But that did not seem to be a problem for Zed.

Shen felt closer and closer to his limit, and Zed, seeming to perceive this by the increasingly erratic way he moaned and breathed, gave him no respite, sucking it with impetus and making expressions more than erotic even with the clear difficulty to shelter both in the mouth. The blond's hips moved involuntarily for more friction, Zed's addictive movements so absurdly good that they seemed wrong.

Shen's head fell back as he could no longer contain himself, his whole body quivering and his muscles tight as he enjoyed long inside Zed's mouth, releasing his essence in hot, intense jets. Shen bent forward, biting herself not to scream at what was the most intense orgasm she ever experienced, but hearing herself whine her boyfriend's name like a whimper.

Zed, to Shen's complete surprise and astonishment, swallowed his load, licking his lips to wipe away the remaining white. He was flushed, but the blond was sure to be several times more, struggling to catch his breath as Zed stepped out of the water to sit on the bank beside him.

"That was ..." _the best experience of my life_ , Shen thought, but ended up not verbalizing "wow ... I'm sorry for ... in your mouth ..."

But Zed just laughed, dismissing his concern with a gesture of his hands.

"That was nothing. I'm glad you're feeling good. "

Shen's smile was bigger than he'd expected, but he could not help it, not with Zed's adorable look on him after such a daring attitude just to make him feel good after a tiring day.

"Believe me, I'm much more than good now." he said, leaving a kiss clicked on his cheek. At that moment, he looked at Zed's erection, and bit his lip with the sudden curiosity that struck him. "I- If you want I'll repay the favor"

However, her boyfriend stood outside the lake, with a sad look at the clothes he was beginning to pick up.

"We've been away too long." Zed murmured, seeming annoyed with his own precaution, and handed Shen one of the towels he had brought. "If we take too long to return ..."

Shen accepted the towel with a distressed, distant look, after all, Zed was right. If they stayed too long alone and away from the views of others, there would be comments, and commentaries would generate rumors that they could not handle: besides being seen as brothers, they are both men ... would be a scandal too big for the two most promising acolytes of Kinkou.

While drying and dressing next to Zed, the blonde wondered if they could do things like that, have their moments of love, without fear of generating suspicions; if one day they would be a real couple so that everyone would see how much he loved this beautiful red-eyed boy. He doubted too much, after all, there was too much weight on his back, and that saddened him too intimate even to share with Zed. She could not even repay a blowjob on her boyfriend, how could she afford to crave more?

After dressing he forced himself to stop thinking about it, following back to Kinkou next to Zed under the light of the moon that shone through the trees on the trail. The fingers of his hands were unconsciously intertwined, taking advantage of the fact that no one was there to witness it; Shen felt the comfortable warmth of Zed's skin and appreciated the soft texture of the hand that had massaged him so well.

"But, hey." Zed caught his attention whispering next to her ear. "I'm going to collect that retribution sometime, okay?"

Shen smiled mischievously and stopped walking, pulling him close to her in the narrow, blinking trail, admiring for a moment the beauty of the intense red of Zed's eyes in the gloom of the night.

"I will endeavor to please you this day."

And they kissed again, with intensity and synergy, their tongues touching and their bodies glued to one another. Shen felt her fingers tighten her hair close to the back of her neck and responded with her hands pressing Zed's waist more tightly, which bit her lower lip to make him gasp in the middle of the kiss.

There was no problem.

No one was there to interrupt them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos would be cool, you know!
> 
> Sometimes I post things here: https://batatagarota.tumblr.com
> 
> See ya!


End file.
